holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the dragon A redwall fairytale
A/N: OK so I don’t know why nobody has done this yet. The amazing redwall universe along with the just as amazing fairytales…. So I’m still wondering why nobody has even thought of this idea let alone commented on it. In all the time I’ve been on the Redwall fanfic site. I haven’t even seen one attempt at a story. So anyway here are a few things I would like to say. The first thing is that the prologue is a lot more longer, then any of the usual prologues that you might see for fairytales. Also since this is a beauty and the beast story we obviously see the enchantress right. Well I am going to have her play a bigger part and I am going to have her, have more time in this story. Anyhow so here’s my own version of beauty and the beast in the Redwall universe. I don’t own Redwall or beauty and the beast those belong to the author and Disney. I am Going to base this off of the 2017 movie. Don’t worry you guys. i'll still be working on my other stories, but I was really wanting to post this story. But I’m gonna be adding my own twist to things. Since it might not be exactly the same as the movie but it’ll have the outline of it. I hope you guys enjoy. Blue wolf blade 16: Prologue: a story begins A raccoon with sparkling Green eyes walked through mossflower. In her paws she held a book with a white rose on the cover. Her attire was a simple yellow dress, with short white gloves. She came to a clearing where a flat stone was at its center. It glimmered white beneath the starry night sky. The moon showed high and full casting it’s silvery embrace upon the sleepy Woodlands. She sat down on top of the large rock. She looked up at the reader and smiled. “Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme…. Now, then that line may sound familiar to a lot of you.“ she said She chuckled “well it should be, because tonight story is one of truth, love and adventure.“ She said opening the book “Once upon a time in a faraway land…“ ><>< Once upon a time in a far away land. A grande tree castle stood. It’s white wooden towers reached up to the night sky, It’s roots reached deep below. The castle was lit creatures were dancing on the magnificent ballroom floor. Squirrels, mice, otters, raccoons, cats, ferrets, foxes, rats, badgers and the occasional fairy. The Lord and Lady sat at the head of their table enjoying the festivities. The Lord or the king as he was known by his subjects, was a large Gray squirrel with brown eyes and dark black head fur that was combed neatly back. His wife was a brown squirrel with piercing dark blue eyes. They laughed and joked with there friends and family who had come to the celebration. ><>< Outside a storm was beginning to settle over the castle. Inside a tower bedroom, three figures were hanging out. Two mice who were twins, One female and the other a mail, were sword fighting, although it was all in good fun. While their friend lay on his back on the floor smiling with amusement. “And you’re dead.“ Declared the golden furred female mouse with dark brown head for and green eyes. She was wearing a simple, light green, knee length, Long sleeved gown. Her paws were covered with traveling leather boots, black silk gloves and a silky dark red bow tied her hair back in a ponytail. The other mouse rolled his own similar green eyes at his sister and pushed away the wooden sword that she was pointing at him. He was wearing a cream shirt and on top of that was a fancy light green vest with little golden buttons on it. A dark green bow was around his neck and on his foot pause there were black leather boots. “All right, all right Sandy ye got me.” He said “Y know you’re pretty terrible at this Jacks. maybe you could get some lessons from the Macburls or plums” Sandy said joking “Oh sure get some help from the warrior king and his advisor. oh why not.“ The mouse's voice sounded sarcastic then it quickly changed as he turned to his friend. “So Jin do you think I should listen to my sisters advice.“ Jin, Night-sky, air to the throne of dragons, rolled has dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tunic with black gloves and boots. around his neck was a Black velvet cloak, The clasp was a dark blue nearly black jewel. it was in the shape of a thunderbolt. “ I am not getting into another argument again with you too.“ “Find” the twins said in unison ><>< Outside the wind how old like a wolf. The dark sea crashed against the sand and stones. A black cloaked figure walked through the freezing night up to the grand Palace. On it’s left the sea was wild like an untamed beast. onto its right a large rock faced cliff lead up to green grasses. Over those lush green grasses was a thicket of Woodlands and beyond that a small little village. It’s cloak flowed out behind it. as the creature reached the doorway, now frozen to the bone. The creature knocked on the door once, twice, thrice until a servant mouse opened the door. “ I would like an audience with your lord.“ It said The storm had not reached the palace yet. It had only reached the upper and lower parts of the kingdom nowhere near the palace which was high above a glorious mountain looking over the upper and lower lands. The mouse made nodded before running back inside. The mouse made ran towards her Lords table and whispered into his ear. “My king a creature wishes an audience with you.“ The king scoffed and took a sip of his wine. “I’m in the middle of a party here. Tell that creature to wait.“ The Mouse made did as she was bidden. two more times she went back and forth between the stranger and her king. At last after the third time of the mouse insisting that he come. he did, all be at reluctantly. His wife stood up and followed him. Soon as small crowd of creatures followed the Lord and Lady to the entrance of the Castle. The Lord walked up and said “what do you want?” The creature pulled down it’s hood to reveal it self to be a very, very, very, old raccoon. Her face had many wrinkles. Her fur was a pure white silvery color from her mask to her tail. Her eyes were black and hollow. They peered at the squirrel King as if looking at his very soul. She tried to smile, but she did not have any teeth. The king flinched inwardly at the site of her. From her cloak she produced a single Moon white Silver rose. “I am only seeking shelter from the freezing cold, in return i’ll offer you this Single moon rose.” She said in a gravelly cracked voice The King raised an eyebrow. “A single rose for shelter in my Castle. I don’t think so miss.“ “Don’t be deceived by appearances, king Aaron night-sky.” She said calmly His wife stepped forward and placed a paw on his shoulder. “Come, now Aaron let the poor creature… Um… Take refuge in our home.“ The king crossed his arms. his voice told every beast present that his decision was made and there was no turning back. “No, Eliza I will not have her coming into our splendid castle. Forgiveness, miss but you may stay in the stables if you wish, it’s nice and dry there.“ The raccoon frowned and the grip on her rose tightened.“ I see.“ ><>< Jacks, Sandy and Jin were about to retire for the night. when all of a sudden screams and shouts could be heard from below. All three looked at one another before storm a gray rat with violet colored eyes burst into the room. “You lot best come down, now. Jin it’s y parents.” She said frantically The young gray squirrel leapt up from the floor his cloak swirling behind him. As Sandy rushed past storm she grabbed her sword that was leaning against the door frame. Jacks, Jin and storm we’re not far behind. Down the winding staircase and through rooms. they ran as they had never ran before. The four creatures ran onto a balcony that looked over the scene below them. ><>< The Lord and Lady watched with horrified fascination along with the other guests as the raccoon transformed. An aura of golden light surrounded the Raccoon. Once it disappeared it revealed a completely different sight. The raccoon was young and beautiful her sparkling green eyes flashed with fury. Her head fur was a pure silvery white color. It flowed in an invisible breeze. The gown that she was in was a golden Color, it to floed in an invisible breeze. “Since thou didn’t accept my simple gift. I will send thee, to thy death Aaron night-sky. I saw within your soul that you have no true love.“ She said in an unearthly voice “N… no p, please s,sh, show me.” Aaron fearfully said The enchantress gleared “NO, you don’t have any true love in thee. You may love your wife and son but thou do not love enough to let a poor old raccoon into your castle. it is not something that can be shown. It is something that thou, must earn!” She raised her crystal wand up high in the air ready to cast the spell. A voice sounded from up above calling out in desperation and fear. “NO!” The enchantress looked up and with her other paw she brought down the figure before her. It was none other than Prince Jin. The enchantress studied Jin, she seemed to decide on something. She nodded before saying. “ it might be to late for you king Aaron but it’s not too late for thy son. I shall not let him be punished for your actions.” “No, please he’s only a boy.” Aaron begged Neither Jin or the enchantress listened to the kings please. The Young gray squirrel nodded to the enchantress. “Cast a spell upon me. but please send my parents somewhere safe where they can view what is going on but not interfere.” The Enchantress smiled. “As you wish young one.“ She raised her wand and her head up to the heavens. The flower floating before her. She spoke in an echoing clear voice. “I cast a spell upon this entire castle. For 100 Seasons you shall all be turned into household objects and spirits. Only one will break the spell and only two shall leave this castle. They shall Live for 100 seasons and the child shall soon grow up, but slowly. Until the time is right she will not come here to this castle!!“ The enchantress looked down upon the prince before nodding. Still speaking in the same tone she continued. “Thou Must find love in an unlovable form. You must love that creature and in return the creature must confess her feelings to thee Young Jin. upon the 100th season at midnight when the last pedal of this rose falls The spell will be broken or you shall remain a legend blood for all time!!” With that the entire castle change for 100 seasons. No beast noticed a young brown squirrel made with a little squirrel Babe in her arms escape through a back entrance. Just as the enchantresses spell was being cast. The squirrel babe was not her daughter she was her niece. The squirrels name was pepper Macburl and she didn’t look back. ><>< In a dark dusty corner a creature stirred. it raised its head ever so slightly. It looked at itself in the mirror, the enchanted mirror that he was given. It slumped back down in its original position. It was hopeless he thought. For who could ever love a legend blood Chapter 1 An odd beauty In a small little village a door creaked open. The sun was high and the birds were just beginning to sing their songs. A head popped out of the door of a modest cottage. It was two stories high, brown and simple. The head belong to a very pretty brown squirrel made with dark brown almond eyes and long brown head fur. She had a petite looking frame yet she was strong and stubborn. She slowly walked out of the cottage and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a simple light blue dress with a silky baby blue bow tying her head fur back. In her paw she clutched a book to her chest with her other she held an empty basket. As she walked along the empty streets. She began to sing her sweet soft voice echoing throughout the small town. “Little town, such a quiet village” “Every day, like the one before” “Little town, full of little creatures” “Waking up to say…” “Good morn” “Good morn” “Good morn” “Good morn” “Good morn” “There goes the baker with his tray like always” “The Same old bread and rolls to sell” “Every morning just the same” “Since the morning that we came” “ to this poor provincial town“ The squirrel made stop singing. She walked over to a mouse in his middle seasons wearing small spectacles on his face. He was brown with simple light brown eyes. “ morning Mr. peters.“ The squirrel said sweetly “Ah, good morning Melanda and where might you be heading off to.“ Mr. peters asked Melanda blushed slightly. “Oh, just to the bookstore. I’m just returning a wonderful story.“ Mr. Peter smiled “will be off with you then young, lass. we could use some more smart maidens in this village.“ “agreed” she said before walking off Soon the townsfolk began to join in the singing. “Look there she goes again that lass is strange no question” “Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell” “Never part of any crowd” ‘Cause her head’s up on some cloud” “No denying she’s a funny lass that Melanda…” Melanda dodged creatures as she kept on reading her book. The townsfolk kept on singing as they carried on with their morning. “Good morn,good day how is your family?“ “Good morn how is your wife?” “ I need six apples“ “That’s to expensive” Melanda closed her book placing it in the basket that she had in her paws. She twirled around still moving forward, she deafly grabbed a loaf of bread and payed the creature who was selling the baked goods. All the while she to began to join in the singing once more. her voice carried throughout the village like a sweet melody. “There must be more than this provincial life!” At last she reached the bookstore. She walked inside seeing that mr. Booker, a hedgehog was just putting away a book. Mr. Booker went behind the table and greeted the young squirrel. “Ah, ifen it’s the only bookish squirrel maden in town.” Melanda chuckled. “Good morn to you too Mr. Booker. “Do you have anything new today?“ Mr. Booker laughed. “Not since yesterday misse. You May choose some of the more older ones if you wish.“ He said jestering at the small bookshelf. The Squirrel made side “very well” After looking for a while Melanda found the one that she was looking for.“ I'll take this one.” She said Mr. booker raised his eyebrows in surprise “ but you red that one 16 times already.” Melanda clutched the book to her chest and smiled. “I know but it’s my favorite it’s of dragons, princesses, Warriors…“ The old hedgehog cut her off with a friendly smile. “Well if you love it so much then it’s yours.“ She tried to protest “Oh, no I couldn’t…“ But the hedgehog insisted. Soon Melanda relented and wave goodbye. She left the bookstore while reading her new book once more. The townsfolk saw her and they began to sing once again. “look there she goes that lass is so peculiar” “I wonder if she’s feeling well” “ with a dreamy far off look” “And her nose stuck in a book” “What a puzzle to the rest of us…” “Is Melanda’ “ As Melanda kept on walking she begin to sing about her book. “Oh… isn’t this amazing“ “It’s my favorite part because you’ll see…“ “She doesn’t discover the truth until chapter three…” Once again she kept on walking this time Melanda was paying some attention to where she was going. “now it’s no wonder that some call her beauty” “ she is indeed one of a kind“ “ A rare gem she is to behold” “ afraid she’s still rather odd“ “she’s nothing like the rest of us“ “Yes she’s different from the rest of us” “Is Melanda…!“ ><>< Up above a small hill looking over the town. Two horses stood atop the mountain, two creatures were on top of said horses. The first was a skinny brown squirrel with simple brown eyes. He was writing a black horse with white spots. The others squirrel was a tall well-built black squirrel with piercing dark green eyes. He was taller than any squirrel in the little town, currently he was sitting atop a white stallion with a black mane. “so Viren are ya going to ask her?“ The skinny squirrel asked Viren scoffed “you think, Dipper I’m going to go straight up to her house. I’m going to knock on the door, go down on one knee and propose to her. Besides I’ve already have every single creature gathered at her home ready for this celebration.“ Dipper thought that his friend was a little too confident for his liking. Nonetheless dipper followed his companion down to the already large crowd below. Viren was wearing a golden tunic with a silver bow around his neck. ><>< Slightly earlier that morning: The singing had stopped a while back and Melanda was now at home. She helped her auntie make one final adjustment to her sculpture. As the two were washing their paws in a large bucket of soapy water, Melanda asked a question. “auntie pepper do you think I’m strange?“ Pepper raised an eyebrow as she wiped her wet paws on a rag. “why do ye ask that lassy?“ Melanda paused gathering up her thoughts. “ well some creatures say that I am different.“ Her aunt snorted “Oh please and what’s wrong with being different? Never mind, don’t pay any attention to the others. being different is something special. I mean can y, just imagine if ye were like all the others, oh, please?” Melanda smiled slightly at her aunt. “I can’t argue with that.“ Pepper nodded “right, then aren’t y going to help your auntie carry this statue outside and onto the cart.“ She nodded, with that the two lifted either side of the statue and carried it outside. They placed it on the cart then with some thick heavy rope they tied it securely onto the cart. Pepper put on her traveling cloak and got on to there large black stallion, named fencer. “I’ll be back in two days, Lassy.“ Pepper called out as she began to ride away Melanda waved “goodbye, I’ll see you soon. Be safe I’ll miss you, goodbye!“ The pretty young squirrel made wiped a tear from her eye. Then walked inside. She sat down in a comfortable chair right next to the kitchen table. She opened her book from where she left off and began to read. It was quiet and peaceful nothing could be heard except for her soft, steady breathing and the occasional sound of a page being turned. Melanda enjoyed times like these they were nice and simple yet they held so much more meaning. All at once the front door was being knocked upon. Melanda murdered “really, I was just getting to a wonderful, and beautiful part. Who could that be at the front door? Don’t they know that some beasts like to be left alone with their own thoughts.“ She had a sneaking suspicion of who it was. With this in mind she grabbed a frying pan that was on a side table. Placing her paw that held her selected weapon behind her back. She grabbed the door knob and opened it. Chapter 2 The castle and rejection One day later: Pepper heard the horses hooves as he walked along the trail. The trees were starting to clear out leaving an empty field of soft green grass in front of her. The crescent moon was high above casting a faint light, that barely penetrated the fog below. “Why does this place look all too familiar?” the brown squirrel murdered under her breath as she began to move forward. A hawking shadow swiftly moved behind her, before vanishing just as quickly. Pepper turned around and shrugged. For a time she kept on moving forward until the horse stopped. Pepper looked down and saw a hauntingly familiar site. The place had not changed in over 100 seasons, but still it looked slightly worn. At least on the outside she didn’t know about the inside of the castle. She got off of fencer and unhitched him from the cart. She guided him to a staircase on the side of the Cliff. Somehow mother nature managed to make a somewhat steady staircase that lead down below to the beach. She got on her horse once more and began to make her dissent. She rode all the way up to the castle's main gates. She placed fencer in one of the stables with the other horses. She walked up to the front gate and looked up. The castle was a dull white it’s towers still reaching high above. It’s silvery leafy foliage glimmered faintly in the night sky. Pepper couldn’t tell if any lights were on or not but she tried to open the gate nonetheless. To her surprise they were opened. “Why do I sense foreboding? It must be nerves.“ She told herself Pepper walked in she looked around the place was covered in A thick layer of dust. Although it looked more, or less like how it did all those seasons ago. She turned and saw out of the corner of her eye a candelabra with three candlestick holders and a clock, sitting on a nearby table. She raised an eyebrow caulking her head to the side before walking over. As she got closer she could see the creatures faces. The candelabra was none other than cottontail and as for the clock it was Merlin. she poked at merlins middle which was now, the face of a clock. The mouses face which was a white marble material scowled at the squirrel. “ Pepper what are you doing here?“ The clock mouse asked Pepper sniffed “can’t I take shelter from the freezing cold night.“ She retarded back “I suggest you listen t, Merlin pepper.“ Pepper world around to see her brother, rakkety tam macburl floating in front of her. The squirrel mades mouth dropped open. Her twin brother was still wearing the same dark green vest and black bow that he wore on the night that the spell was cast. But there was one huge difference she could see straight through him. “Get out of here pepper ifen the master finds out that ye be here he’ll throw you in the dungeons.” Tam hissed urgently Pepper blinked since when do you call ya know who as… master, eh tam. Y are royalty, you are the king of Mossflower for crying out loud.“ She whispered Tam frowned “being stuck in one place for 100 seasons does things t ya, pepper. Plus we’re all a bit afraid of him. he’s the one that changed the most. His appearance and character. By the by how is mossflower doing?“ “Oh that old place it’s stuck in limbo. apparently. Y being king must have affected it, in someway. I guess when the spell was placed upon you it… sort of… I don’t know placed every beast in limbo or something.“ She said shrugging Before Tam could reply to his sister a low growl came from the shadows. Tam flinched then disappeared. Behind pepper Merlin and cottontail had shut their eyes tightly. The two enchanted household objects didn’t dare move an inch. Pepper slowly turned in the direction of where the growl came from a pair of dark blue dragon like eyes stared back at her from the shadows. “What are you doing here?” The figure said in a low snarl The squirrel made didn’t flinch. She stood her ground staring back at those familiar eyes. “So it’s true what they say y have changed.“ All at once a paw reached out and grabbed The front of her tunic. Pepper still did not flinch even after she got a good look at his face. “Have you come to stare at the Monster that I am? Well you have seen me and you shall not leave this castle again!!“ He roared If possible peppers expression only darkened. Her frown deepened and she shook her head as she let herself be dragged to the dungeons. Still invisible, Duggy plum watched as the creature he loved, for so long. Being dragged away. The squirrels Jaw tightened and his determination dissolved most of his fear. Flying through the walls and outside he went towards the stables. Being more or less dead had its advantages. He floated up to the once empty stall that now held fencer. He opened the door and lead the horse outside. Once fencer had seen freedom he quickly rushed back home. The horse didn’t even notice that his mistress was not on his back. ><>< Melanda was not surprised when she saw the black squirrel in front of her. She forced a smile on her face. while gripping the handle of the frying pan. “Oh Viren it’s wonderful to see you. Melanda said not meaning it Viren Pushed Melanda aside. He went into her house as if he owned it. The young squirrel made close the door and leaned back upon it. The arrogant Viren placed his mud covered boots on to her book, which was resting on the kitchen table. Melanda began to get annoyed, her paw itched to use the frying pan but she firmly resisted it wasn’t the time. “Melanda can you just picture it, me, you, married. The two of us sitting on the floor in front of a fire. We are gazing into each others eyes, slowly we lean…“ Melanda wanted to gag at that moment she already knew what Viren was going to say next. She had a wonderful imagination, from reading all the books that she had read. This image that she was picturing in her mind stayed there. Melanda know that, that particular image would be burned into her mind for quite a while. “Oh well I’m flattered.“ She said quickly “ I know you should be. I have something to say to you, my sweet.“ he said getting up from the chair and walking towards her Viren was getting closer and closer to her. Miranda did not like what she was seeing. She wanted to die at this very moment, the black squirrel was already passed her comfort zone. Viren was invading her personal bubble and he was not stopping. “i have something to give to you my sweet.“ He said a huge winning smile on his face. Melanda frowned if Viren was going to give her something then she did not like it at all. Blinking wants more she found herself in a very awkward situation. Viren was leaning down ready to kiss her. She recoiled inwardly at the thought. Her cheeks burned with fury and indignation. How dare he come in here saying that they were going to get married and trying to kiss her, not to mention invade her personal bubble. In a swift movement Melanda did three things at once. She opened the door, hit Viren over the head with her frying pan and kicked him, literally out of her House. The favored son of the richest squirrel in the village fell unceremoniously in the mud. Melanda smirked saying “I, will, never, Mary, you!” She was inwardly glowing at her momentary victory. It didn’t last however as she looked up and saw the entire village gathered in her front lawn. She scanned all of the creatures in the crowd. They were all wearing their finest from the blacksmith to virens father, the duke. That was when she noticed the wedding cake and the priest. This was the last straw for Melanda. With her cheeks burning bright red with anger she threw her frying pan into the crowd. “Get out of here there'll be no wedding here today or ever!!!” She said screaming at all of the would-be guests The entirety of the village trampled and stumbled over one another in their haste to get away from the furious squirrel made. Once every beast had left Melanda was about to go inside when she heard a creature walking towards her. Melanda turned around expecting to see the Duke but instead she saw Maxine the three legged wildcat. Max smiled“ it’s high time some beast rejected that pompous, overblown, idiot, eh lassy.” Melanda smiled back “thanks Max I feel as if you’re the only friend I have in this village, besides aunt pepper and fencer of course.“ She hugged the golden brown wildcat before waving goodbye and closing the door. She wiped off the mud that was still on her new book. She placed it back on the table and walked out of a back entrance. where a lush green hill could be seen. Melanda breathed in the clear warm spring air. For the rest of the day she did not go into the village, instead she worked around the house cleaning, sweeping, gardening and making some new healing liquids. The next day she didn’t go back into the village either. Melanda just stayed at home keeping herself occupied. Once it was getting close to sunset however. she went back outside to the little hill. Melanda walked to the top of the hill, just in time to see the sunset. Melanda began to sing softly to herself as she stood there watching the sun make it’s descent. “ I want adventure in the great wide somewhere“ I want it more than I can tell…“ “ and for once it might be grand to have some beast understand” “I want so much more than they got planned…” Once she was done singing she opened her eyes and saw Spencer running towards her. Melanda quickly grabbed the reins of the black horse and hearted his progress. “Easy, boy, easy” She said “wait where’s aunt pepper, fencer where is she?” The horse pawed the grass with his roof. He snorted before taking a few bites of the vegetation. “don’t move I’ll be right back.” Melanda said running back into the house to get her own traveling cloak. She didn’t wait to leave in the morning. Melanda needed to find her aunt she was her only family. With that young squirrel Road off towards the east. Chapter 3 The legend blood and the trade It took nearly 2 days but Melanda reached the edge of the cliff where she spotted the statue that was still in the cart. Getting off of Fensar, she walked along the cliff edge careful not to get, to near. She walked for a few more minutes feeling the cold seabreeze ruffle her Long dark brown head fur. For some odd reason Melanda had the urge to look down. She saw that there was a slightly narrow stone staircase. It went all the way towards the bottom.Taking a deep breath she began to move sideways down the cliff. Once she was safely down on the white sandy beach she looked around. The beach was indeed a white, it glimmered faintly with an almost magical light. It felt soft and warm beneath her foot paws. She took a few hesitant steps forward. Soon she got a bit of her unease to ebb away. Then Melanda looked up and saw a grand castle in the form of her. The structure was a white tree with silver foliage. It looked as if it hadn’t bin lived in. In hundreds of seasons. On top of the surprisingly lush green hill. Leading up to the main gates was an odd bluish glowing staircase. “Why didn’t I notice this sooner?“ Melanda asked herself as she began to walk up The beautiful if a bit ominous staircase Hesitantly she walked towards the large double doors that were probably the entrance. Slowly she placed a paw on it and gingerly pushed it open. It made a long resounding, creek as she cautiously stepped through. The large front room was covered in a thick layer of dust. Once, it might’ve been a grand entrance but now it looked like nothing more than a dirty, dusty, large room. She walked further into the room not bothering to close the door. She walked over to a small side table and grabbed a candelabra that had three candle holders, that were thankfully lit. Melanda didn’t notice the candelabra wink at the clock as she made her way towards a door. She walked through various rooms some had paintings while others had torches that looked unused. She poked her head around, looking into bedrooms a, kitchen, a study and at one point a broom closet. Melanda walked up another flight of stairs before coming to a door that seemed to lead down into the castle's dungeon. “Oh, Please don’t let auntie be there.“ She whispered Unbarring the steel door she cautiously made her way towards the line of cells. She poked through at least four of them until she came upon the fifth one which held her aunt. Melanda expected for her aunt to be sick and exhausted but instead she looked nonchalant. As if being locked in a dungeon cell was an everyday thing. “Auntie pepper are you all right?“ She whispered once again Pepper looked up and smiled thinley at her niece. “Lassy, what are you doing here? get out of here, now.“ “Not without you.“ She stubbornly said Pepper grumbled something under her breath that sounded like. Aye, lassie ye got both of y parents stubbornness. Especially your fathers Morceau ye’er mother’s determination.“ Melanda ignored her grumbling aunt and was in the process of opening the door when she sensed something behind her. She world around the candelabra tightly clenched in her paw. “What are you doing here?“ A voice asked The pretty squirrel made could only make out a pair of piercing dark blue, dragon, like eyes. The rest of the creature was covered in shadow. “I’ll ask you again maiden what are you doing here?“ It said a snarl buried underneath the question. Melanda fround “I’ve come here to get my aunt.” To her own ears that sounded like a pathetic excuse but she stood her ground nonetheless. She waited for the creatures answer and she got it but it was all too simple. “No” “No, what do you mean no.“ Melanda demanded “my auntie could die in there. if she were to stay in your dungeon for much longer.” The creature snorted. “She deserves to die she is a traitor.“ Melanda bit her lip, if she was going to go through with her plan, which her aunt would never agree on. She had to know what she was getting herself into. With that in mind she only said a simple sentence. “Come into the light.” “As you wish.” it replied Melanda took a step back surprised and even a bit afraid of what she saw in front of her. Framed by the moonlight that streamed down through an open window stood a creature. It was a head taller than her. It had Gray fur, messy midnight black headfur. On top of its head were two curved Dragon like horns, its ears were in between those of a dragon and a squirrels. It had a pair of fangs coming out of either side of its muzzle. It was wearing a dark blue tunic with a black cape flowing behind it. Poking out of either side of the cape where two aqua colored dragon like wings, it’s tail was that of a dragon as well. But what really got Melandas attention were It’s dark Blue dragon like eyes. She looked into those eyes for a second trying to see if there was any emotion in this odd creature. But she could only see anger and a hollow emptiness Mixed in. Melanda try to not let her voice show her afraid she was. “Take me as your prisoner.“ inside the cell pepper leapt up and glared at her Niece. “You have had some Mad ideas in the past Lassy, but this one is the maddest of all. Ye might as well be signing yer own death wish, death wish.“ Melanda paid no heed to her aunts objections. She noted to the creature. “I’ll stay here if you let my aunt go.” she whispered The creature nodded to somebeast that Melanda couldn’t see. To her own eyes the cell opened by itself. Pepper walked out and hugged her niece. When she pulled away and odd look crossed her aunts face, before Pepper was pulled away by the invisible creature. The dragon like creature walked out of the dungeon. Melanda sank onto the floor. The candelabra fell unnoticed on the floor. She Saufley began to cry. Melanda was all alone, in a strange castle with an even stranger creature. ><>< “Duggy, let go of my paw. that’s my niece back there, that’s your niece back there, that’s tams daughter back there, that’s…“ Duggy turned around and said pepper do ye love me.“ Pepper blinked she was not expecting this at all. W… what but, of course, I do. Why would you asked that,duggy?” The Highlander squirrel placed both of his paws on the squirrel made shoulders. “Good, then ye must leave this place pepper. I I have a feeling that the lassy will be of more use to us here than in thee village.” Pepper side and relented knowing that duggy was right. She hugged him not wanting to let go. He returned the jester then put away. Reluctantly pepper begin to make her way out of the palace and away from the rest of her family. Chapter 4 A prisoner or a guest?